Weasel and Ferret jn
by HermioneWP
Summary: Basically, it is a third generation Scrose fanfiction. Rose Weasley meets Scorpius Malfoy, Poppea Dursley and Cherry Dursley on the train to hogwarts. Even though she is the youngest in the year, Rose excells in the educational department, but what about the relationship side of life... ps. The story is better that the summary!
1. Chapter 1 - Platform 9 and 34

**Hello. I have been planning to write a 'Scrose' fanfic for ages, and this one has been written in my notebook for ages. Finally i have got round to typing it up!**

_**Disclaimer - Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter. **_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Platform 9 ¾**

Our small family was standing next to the train, Uncle Percy had just walked off (much to everyone's delight) after boring us with his talk about broomstick regulations, and the sound of many cats, owls and toads could be heard through the mist.

'When will they get here?' whined Hugo

'Be patient! They probably had traffic problems or something...' said Mum (Hermione Granger). She glanced swiftly at Dad(Ron Weasley) before saying 'Are you sure they were driving..?'

'Yes, yes. Remember Ginny spok-...'

I cut him off. Despite the thick fog, I could hear the loud voice of my cousin, James. 'Listen, Hugo. They're coming now!'

I was right. The five potters emerged through the mist, James and Albus fighting (as usual) and Lily holding her mother's hand.

When Al saw me, he ran over. Before I could say anything he had engulfed me in a huge hug, almost lifting me off my feet.

'I've missed you!' he whispered into my hair. He was breathing deeply.

'What are you doing?' I asked him

'Smelling your hair... I've missed your smell...'

'Umm. Ok.' I prised him off me.

While he had been strangling me, the rest of the family had come over. 'Hiya.' Said Lily, the youngest of the three. She looked like her grandmother, Lily (or the photos that I had seen of her), but she had Ginny's deep brown eyes.

Dad nudged Harry, 'Look who it is.'

I did, but I didn't know who it was. A tall, pale man was standing; a few metres off, only just visible through the thick mist. The boy he was with resembled him as much as Albus resembled Harry. The man caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly, and turned away again.

'So that's little Scorpius,' muttered Dad under his breath. 'Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains.'

I understood. It was Draco Malfoy, my Dad, Mum and Uncles enemy when they were at school. I hoped, from the stories they had told us, that Scorpius would be a lot nicer.

'Ron, for heaven's sake,' said Mum, half stern, half amused. 'Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!'

'You're right, sorry,' said Dad, but unable to help himself, he added, 'Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood.

I playfully hit his arm 'Don't call me that! It's a baby name!'

Just then, James appeared. I hadn't notice him go though.

'Guess what! I just saw Teddy kissing Victoire!'He paused. No one said anything, so he continued, 'Our Teddy, Teddy Lupin. Kissing our Victoire, our cousin! AND he said he was just saying goodbye to her!'

'You interrupted them!' You are so like Ron!'

Suddenly a loud whistle blew.

'Bye guys. Good luck.' said dad, as he hugged us all.

'Bye Mum, Dad.' I turned, looking for Al, but he was talking to Harry, so I thought it would be a good idea just to save him a space in one of the carriages.

I was sitting alone in the compartment, waiting for Albus, when two girls knocked on the door.

'Do you mind if we sit with you?' said the one with black hair.

'No, no. It's fine.' I said non-committedly. Both the girls walked in and sat down. The black haired girl seemed to be more in charge.

'I'm Cherry. This,' she pointed at the other one 'is my sister, Poppea. And you are...?'

'Rose.'

Poppea looked Chinese, with strawberry-blonde hair cut just below her pointed cheekbones. She was about the same height as me, and was quite skinny. Her eyes were hazel and she was smiling nervously at me.

Cherry, however, was tall, slim and had long hair, which reached down to her waist. She looked a lot more confident than her sister. She was standing, her hands on hips, and her grey-blue eyes taking in my appearance.

I wondered whether they were the same age, or if they were only in the same school year. I thought that it would be quite rude to ask, but my curiosity took the better of me.

'Are you twins?'

'No.' Cherry said, although Poppea looked like she was going to answer. 'We are only sisters. I am 11 months older than her.'

They both sat down at the exact same moment that Al knocked on the door. He opened it, and nodded towards the sisters opposite us. 'Hi...'

I looked at him. He interpreted my look, correctly, to mean 'You know them?'

'Rose, these are my... second cousins.'

When I showed no sign of understanding he said 'Dudley's children.'

I remembered. Dudley Dursley had had two children. I knew that, I just had never known their names.

At this moment, a boy knocked on the glass door of the compartment. He had white blonde hair, grey eyes and I recognised him. He looked like Draco Malfoy, just his cheekbones were less defined and he had rosy cheeks.

'Mind if I...?' He said opening the door.

'No.' I said, as Albus looked too shocked to react.

'Is your name Scorpius?' asked Al

'Yes.' said the boy. 'How do you know?'

'I'm Albus. Albus Potter.'

'Oh.'

He seemed a lot less like his father than Dad had predicted. There was even a chance that he might be quite nice.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, a lady walked past, her trolley stacked with sweets and chocolates. 'Anything from the trolley, anything from the trolley. Anything from the trolley, dears?'

'I reached into my purse, and brought out a galleon. But Scorpius beat me to it.

'Could I have,' he looked around at the compartment, '15 of everything please?'

'Of course my dear, that'll be 2 galleons, 5 sickles and a knut please.'

When he had finished paying, the lady walked off, and I got up to help him carry the stuff into our compartment.

'Woah. That's a lot of stuff!' said Poppea, gazing longingly at the pile. It was the first time I had heard her speak.

'Help yourselves.' Said Scorpius, 'I'm not hungry.'

We sat in the train, talking, laughing and chatting, for the next few hours.

It was dark when Al changed the subject to houses. 'So, which house do you want to be in?'

He said it casually, but I could tell he was nervous.

'I don't know... I think Gryffindor.' I said

'You'd do well in Ravenclaw' mused Al, 'Which house do you think I would be in, Rose?'

'Probably Gryffindor. Scorp, where do you think you want to be?'

'Anywhere but Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. It would dishonour the name of Malfoy if I was put in those.' He said, a weak smile on his face. I didn't know him very well, but I could tell that, like Al, he was very concerned about where the hat would put him.

'We will be reaching Hogsmeade Station in five minutes. Please leave your belongings in the train. They will be taken to the castle for you.' boomed a voice.

This was it. I was finally going to Hogwarts.

* * *

**Do you like it?**

**Please, please, please Read and Review (R&R)! It means so much to me!**

**Elizabeth **

**xox**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Sorting Hat

**Chapter two is here! Sorry for the long(ish) wait!**

**Disclaimer: I am JKR (well not really but ti like to think I am), so I don't own any of the Weasley's or Potter's, but the other characters are mine :)**

**Enjoy**

** xox **

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**The sorting hat**

As we stepped off the train, I heard a loud, familiar voice, Hagrid.

" Firs' years! Firs' years over here! Oh hello Rose, Albus. "

I waved up at the daunting figure of Hagrid. He really wasn't as scary as he looked; although some of the other first years thought otherwise, they were trembling in his shadow!

"Any more firs' years? No? C'mon then! Mind yer step now! "

We all followed him, tripping over our new, overlong robes. Nobody spoke, although I heard someone sniff once or twice.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

The castle was huge, much larger than the diminutive, muggle version in America which Mum persuaded Dad to take us too while she was having a girls night out. Every window glowed brightly against the midnight black sky.

"C'mon then! No more 'n four to a boat. Get in."

There was a great amount of shuffling, as everyone tried to get in a boat. Within 30 seconds, all the boats were full. I sat squished between Al, Poppea and a tall dark haired girl.

"Everyone in? Ok—FORWARDS!"

The fleet shot forwards, ours at the back, the water rippling gracefully beneath the bow.

In our boat, we are silent. I am not very good at judging awkwardness, but this feels very awkward. I decide to break the silence.

"Soooo... um.. I'm Rose, Rose Weasley, and you are?" I ask the girl.

"Katrina McDougal. But ah prefer to be called Kat, if you know what ah mean." She said in a strong Scottish accent.

"Yeah... haha..."

Awkward silence again... I need to get better at small talk!

Luckily, the boats bumped into the opposite shore before I could think of something, probably embarrassing, to say.

"C'mon then! Up to the castle now! We're nearly there now!"

We walked up to the large stone door, and Hagrid lifted his gigantic fist and pounded on the oak door.

* * *

SCORPS POV

She shocked me, from the moment I met her. The first thing that shocked me about her was that she was standing next to Weasel and Potty, my dad's old school enemies. He told me, in strictest confidence, that although he and Potter were sworn enemies, he actually hated Ron Weasley the most. Not because he was a blood traitor, nor because his dad had an obsession with muggles. It was because the girl he had loved all through schools heart belonged to him. Hermione Granger, Rose's mother. Dad told me that he was only mean to her for an excuse to look at her, to talk to her.

The second thing that shocked me about Rose was her beauty. She had the shy beauty of someone who was extraordinarily pretty, but did not know it. Her red hair was not as bushy as her mothers, more wavy like, and not as bright red as her fathers. It was the colour of autumn.

He eyes, her beautiful eyes. They were a deep, rich brown, and they seemed to draw you in, making you stare at her, unaware of time passing.

Right now she is standing right in front of me, inside the entrance hall. We are about to be sorted.

The doors opened. There stood a tall, grubby man who introduced himself as 'Professor Longbottom'. I knew his name, Neville. He had always been afraid of Father.

We followed him into the largest room I had ever been in. It was even bigger than the dining room a Malfoy Manor, which is saying something.

In the middle of the room, at the front, there stood a large, floppy, slightly singed hat upon a three legged stool. Everyone was staring at the hat, so I did too. The rip at the brim opened wide, and although I was expecting it, I was surprised when it started to sing.

"_Oh you may not think me pretty,__  
But don't judge on what you see,__  
I'll eat myself if you can find__  
A smarter hat than me.__  
You can keep your bowlers black,__  
Your top hats sleek and tall,__  
For I'm the__Hogwarts__Sorting Hat__  
And I can cap them all.__  
There's nothing hidden in your head__  
The Sorting Hat can't see,__  
So try me on and I will tell you__  
Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in__Gryffindor__,__  
Where dwell the brave at heart,__  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry__  
Set__Gryffindor__s apart;__  
You might belong in__Hufflepuff__,__  
Where stay the just and loyal,__  
Those patient__Hufflepuff__s are true__  
And unafraid of toil;__  
Or yet in wise old__Ravenclaw__,__  
if you've a ready mind,__  
Where those of wit and learning,__  
Will always find their kind;__  
Or perhaps in__Slytherin__  
You'll make your real friends,__  
Those cunning folks use any means__  
To achieve their ends._

_But in times of old, when I was new,__  
And__Hogwarts__barely started,__  
The founders of our noble school__  
Thought never to be parted.__  
United by a common goal,__  
They had the self-same yearning__  
To make the world's best magic school__  
And pass along their learning.__  
"Together we will build and teach"__  
The four good friends decided.__  
And never did they dream that they__  
Might someday be divided._

_While still alive they did divide  
Their favourites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?_

_'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_  
_He whipped me off his head_  
_The founders put some brains in me_  
_So I could choose instead!_  
_Now slip me snug about your ears,_  
_I've never yet been wrong,_  
_I'll have a look inside your mind_  
_And tell where you belong!"_

Professor Longbottom now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When your name is called, please make your way to the front and try on the hat. "Abbot, Harriette."

A pink-faced girl with brown bunches walked up to the front, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

The table to the very far right clapped.

I really want to be in the same house as Rose, no matter if it puts shame on the name of Malfoy.

I listened to the names, tuning in and out.

"Beale, Tobias."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bones, Lewis."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Boot, Bartholomew." I sniggered. I don't think I was the only one.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" I thought so. You couldn't be anywhere else with a name like that.

"Creevy, Harry."

"GRYFFINDOR!" Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table, a boy (probably his brother) patted him on the back and hugged him.

A few more names. Now were the sisters that I met on the train.

"Dursley, Cherry."

The hat barely touched her hair before "SLYTHERIN!"

"Dursley, Poppea."

"RAVENCLAW!" I thought she would definitely be a Hufflepuff, and, by the look on her face, she was surprised too.

My cousin "Greengrass, Katie" was made a "SLYTHERIN!"

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

Me. My turn. As the moment approached, I had been getting more and more nervous. Now the moment had come...

Someone pushed me from behind. I was now walking up to the stool. _ Where will I be put, where, where?_

I reached the stool, and put on the hat.

_Ah. A Malfoy?_

It talks?

_I __**do**__ talk, and __I know just where to put you, but, do I see some loyalty, bravery? Are you more suited for Gryffindor? Possibly, possibly... but where to put you...? I know_ "GRY- SLYTHERIN!"

It was over. I was sorted.

* * *

ROSE'S POV

Malfoy was a Slytherin. No surprises there, although the hat did almost put him in Gryffindor. Maybe that meant that he would be nicer than his father, or just that the hat was playing around with us: nearly everyone was muttering.

"Potter, Albus."

Everyone went quiet. Then the muttering began again louder. Everyone watched as Al, brightly red, stumbled out of line and walked up to the hat. I could see him mumbling 'Not Slytherin, not Slytherin.' It reminded me of his dad's, Harry's, sorting, even though I had not been there.

He was almost a hatstall. A hatstall is someone who sits with the sorting hat for more than five minutes, as the hat does not know for certain which house they should be in. Mum was almost a hatstall, and so was Nev – sorry, Professor Longbottom.

I waited for four long minutes, Al getting more and more flustered until - "GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

Nearly me. Right now I don't feel like I would fit into any of the houses: Ravenclaw? , I am very smart but not that dedicated to my work; Gryffindor? I am brave but right now... I don't think so; Hufflepuff? Maybe not..; Slytherin? Maybe... Scorp is in Slytherin, I am sometimes quite selfish, well most of the time, but mum says I am really generous. Now, if there was a house for the Divergent (I read Muggle fiction. So what!), the ones of us who don't fit in any of the houses, then that would be the one for me!

"Walters, Ella."

"GRYFINDOR!"

We are now down to the 'W's...

"Watson, Penelope."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I must be next,

"Weasley, Rose."

I feel as if I am about to faint.

Walking up to the hat, I trip. People laugh.

I put the hat on, it slipped over my eyes, and all I could see was back-grey cotton.

_Another Weasley, eh? There have been a lot of you. How many more are left?_

Well, there's my brother Hugo, that's one. There's Lily, but she's a Potter and I'm not sure if that counts. That's about it, unless Charlie has any children, or I get a new cousin... so one and a half?

_Very good. You can think under pressure. That makes you good for Ravenclaw._

But I don't WANT to be in Ravenclaw! Molly is there and I don't like her!

_Well, if you're sure. _The hat said disappointedly _Better be _"GRYFFINDOR!"

Relieved, I walked over to the Gryffindor table, and sat next to Ella and Al.

After the last person had been sorted ("Zabini, Sally-Anne", "SLYTHERIN!"), Professor McGonagall stood up and said "Let the feast begin!"

The golden plates filled with the most delicious food I had ever seen.

I was home.

* * *

**A/N **

**Read Divergent, its amazing :)**

**So. What did you think of it? **

**Would you rather I posted frequently, but little, or a lot less often?**

**Elizabeth**

**xox**


	3. Chapter 3 - First Impressions

**HIYA! **

**Chapter 3 is done :)**

**Thanks to my cousin 'Blueteeth' for being so 'nice' about this haha! A special notice to him - DIVERGENT IS AMAZING**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**First Impressions**

The feast was scrum-diddly-dumptious, or in other words, delicious.

I started up a conversation with the girl on my left, Ella. I introduced her to Al, and they seemed to get on really well.

We were all talking happily, when the subject came round to our parentage.

"Well… you all probably know mine already? Don't you…?" Al said hopefully. "I mean, he's so famous and all… and she's a Weasley…"

"Yes!" I say, "We all probably know mine and Albus'!" I smiled around at all my fellow first years.

"Um, I don't know my real mum and dad. I don't really remember them. I was in an orphanage from when I was a baby and apparently I was a 'difficult and unstable child, who needed some sense beaten into him', although I suspect the matron liked me more than she was willing to let on!" A boy said, grinning around at us. "My name is Charlton, but if you call me that I will cruciate you, OK! It's Charlie."

"My parents are a witch and wizard, although I had to put up a good fight to come here." said Ella, "My mum was home schooled, and my dad went to Durmstrang. My mum kept her maiden name. When my mum had me, he made me have her surname 'cos he is really well known, and he doesn't want people to recognize me all the time."

"Who is your Dad, Ella?" We ask in unison.

"Um… Promise not to spread it? Pinkie Promise?" Everyone (except me, Ella and Al) looked confused. "Oh, forget it. Just promise that you won't tell everyone!" We nodded. "OK," she whispered "Vi – Victor Krum."

"Oh My GODS!" that was me

"Really..?" that was Harriette, one of the other girls

"Jealous much!" that was Penelope (Penny) who reminded me of one of my muggle friends Bexxa.

"Woah! Merlin's pants!" that was Charlton (lol, Charlie)

"Swish and flicker!" that was Lee Jordan's son, Tomas

"Bloody hell!" that was Al, taking after my dad (Who J. K. Rowling had to change what his language, so that her books were more suited to children. Dad and Mum are good friends with Jo, she is also my God-mother, even though we do not have a particular religion, it is muggle custom, and Mum wanted me to have one.)

"Whaaaaat!" Ella said, looking abashed "It's not THAT big a deal!"

"Yes yes." Said Penny. "My parents are muggles, but I always knew that there was something… different… about me. Whenever I didn't get what I wanted, something weird would happen. Like the time-" she took a deep breath, as if to calm herself "—the time when the girl who bullied me she, she" but Penny stopped talking and overcame to hysterical laughter. Swallowing and trying to control her laughter Harriette said "She called me a 'bitch' and a 'freak' and hit my best friend, who was suffering from depression (don't worry, she's over it now) and I wished that in the morning her skin would be green, and her ears would fall off. She didn't come into school for ages after, so I went to see her. Her mum wasn't allowing visitors, but I saw her through the window! It was so funny!" Then she started giggling again.

"Lol!" It was something my muggle friends used ALL the time. That and brb (be right back), ily (I love you as a friend), gtg (got to go) and a gazillion others. We had our own language of strange words. I miss them already, and I am only 30 minutes into my new term.

Anyway. When I had finished my plate, I reached out for the last chicken drumstick. It vanished before I could pick it up, and my hand was in a bowl of cream (no complaints there XD). I licked the cream off my hand (Whaaaaat?! Everyone does it!) And helped myself to a generous serving of meringue. And treacle tart. And chocolate cake. Sadly, I have inherited my father's appetite. I am always hungry.

Harriette spoke "Well my mum is Hannah Abbot, and my dad died when I was 5. He was a muggle in the army, and he 'went missing in action'. Please can we not speak about it?" we all nodded solemnly.

I turned to one of the prefects. Colin Creevy jn.  
"Um. Excuse me? Do we have lessons tomorrow? Because it is a Friday today and tomorrow is a Saturday so..." I trailed off, trying to look cute and innocent, though probably scaring him with my ugly face.

"No. Although you can ask for tuition if you want, but I would spend it with my friends if I were you. You have a very long time here to learn. Make the most of your free time. "

"Okay. Thanks, I will!"

"I think it is about time for you to go to bed." Shouted Professor McGonagall over the din.

Groaning and mumbling, we wandered up to bed, following Colin.

"This is the Fat lady. Right now the password is _Mimblewimble._" as he said the password, the doors swung open.

We stepped inside. The common room had a comforting, home-ly air to it. The sofa in the middle was worn, as if hundreds of generations had sat in it, without it being repaired, which, I thought, was probably true. There were many red and yellow chairs in the middle of the room, and some of the larger ones around the fire. This place reminded me of home. Suddenly, I realised how tired I was. It had been a long day. I will write my letter to mum and dad in the morning.

* * *

I woke up and the first thing I did was write a letter to Mum and Dad.

_Dear Mummy and Daddy_

No.

_To Mum and Dad,_

That was better.

_I got sorted into Gryffindor._

_Love Rose_

_To Mum and Dad, _

_I got sorted into Gryffindor_

_Love Rose_

Nah. Too short.

_To Mum and Dad, _

_I really like Hogwarts. It is already feeling like home. The Gryffindor common room is really nice. Oh, I forgot to mention. I am Gryffindor, so is Al. Scorp is in Slytherin (no surprises) but the hat almost put him in Gryffindor. I really like him, he is really nice (No Dad, I don't like him in__** that **__way!) _

_I have also made some friends; one of them is Viktor Krum's daughter, Ella. And there is also Harriette Abbot, I think you knew her mum; a boy called Charlton who grew up in a muggle orphanage; Penelope 'Penny' Watson; and Tomas, who you know!_

_Hoping all is well at home,_

_Rose _

_Xxx_

Oh, I have forgotten something.

_P.S. There is no school today or tomorrow as there it is the weekend. :)_

I added the date at the top of the letter, tied it to my owl (Citius, Pig's oldest) and sent it. Hopefully they would get it before tomorrow.

We didn't really do very much on Saturday and Sunday. I got my reply though:

_Dearest Rosie,_

_I __We were so happy to hear that you are in Gryffindor, and that you have already made some friends. It is fine here; Jo was delighted to know that you have been sorted into Gryffindor. _

_Hugo -_

Oh no! I forgot to write to Hugo, or even to put his name at the top! He must hate me sooo much.

_Hugo is looking after Muppet and the kittens are due any day now. I will let you know as soon as they are born, and I will send you a picture. _

_Lots of love,_

_Mum__** and Dad**_

_**P.S. UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES ARE YOU TO BE FRIENDS WITH THE MALFOY BOY. HE IS A BAD INFLUENCE! DO NOT GO NEAR HIM! **_

_Ignore your father. You can be friends with whoever you like __**NO YOU CAN'T**__Yes you can._

Well that's nice of Dad. Always so positive.

Despite Dads words, I still hang around with Scorp a bit. He has his own friends, and I have mine, although he and Charlie get on really well. Charlie is the only one of my friends that he knows. _And,_ even though we are only 11, Cherry has already asked Scorp out. I mean WHAAT!? We are eleven, girl, ELEVEN!

Anyways, on Monday, at breakfast, we were handed out our timetables. I looked down at mine. Today we had DADA (Defence Against the Dark Arts, although sometimes it becomes DWDA—Defence With Dumbledore's Army—when Dad or Harry or someone comes in) first with the Slytherins, Transfiguration and Charms with the Ravenclaws, Muggle Studies (which was compulsory since The Battle of Hogwarts) with the Slytherins, potions with the Slytherins and History of Magic with the Hufflepuffs.

The perks of having the weekend free, was that we had learnt our way round the castle already.

I finished my toast (and sausage and bacon and fried egg and baked beans and pumpkin juice and hot chocolate and tea and croissant) and headed over to the Slytherin table with Al, Ella and Charlie so that we could go to DADA together.

* * *

SCORPS POV

I could see Rose coming over to the Slytherin table with some of her friends. There was Al and Charlie, whose hair colour was almost exactly the same shade of chestnut brown, and a girl I didn't know. The girl had blonde hair pale skin and lots and lots of freckles. She was very pretty, but in my eyes, next to Rose she was nothing. Of course, Rose could never know this.

"Of too Dada then?"

"Why do you say it like that? It's Dee-ay-dee-ay not Dah-dah!" The blonde girl laughed.

"Ella! Don't be mean! Ella, this is Scorp. Scorp, Ella."

"I know! I know! There is barely a moment when you are not with him or talking about him. It's Scorpius this, Scorp tha-"

She stopped. A very red-faced Rose had visibly stomped on her foot.

Al and Charlie were laughing, but my mind was reeling. Rose wouldn't stop talking about me, maybe she liked me too! No, I scolded myself, we are way too young. I mean, everyone thinks that is the reason that I rejected Cher, but I don't like her much, not even in a friendly way. Her sister is much nicer. People think that we would make a really good couple, 'cos her black sheet of hair apparently complements my pale skin, but there is more than a pretty face. I bet the teachers will love her though.

Now. Of to my first classes.


End file.
